Welcome home, Draco!
by Sassy123
Summary: Harry has missed his lover since he's been on his business trip, so he decides to give him a little welcome home present.


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, sadly, just borrowing them!

Read and review!

* * *

Unlocking the front door Draco walked inside and sighed at finally being home, turning around he was surprised to see his lover quickly stalking towards him.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

Before Draco could protest Harry's lips were on his and he was pushed against the door. Draco opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Harry thrust his tongue in and abruptly ended any conversation. Draco surrendered and kissed back fiercely, grabbing Harry's hips, while his partner gripped his blonde hair tightly, making Draco moan.

Pulling Harry closer, Draco felt the semi-hardness pressing against his hip and couldn't help the groan that escaped him. When his lover pulled away Draco looked into the bright green eyes he hadn't seen in a week, but instead of the happiness he expected to see at his return they were full blown with arousal making heat spread through Draco's body. Harry's cheeks were flushed and his lips were swollen when he smiled and leaned towards Draco.

"I've missed you," He murmured between biting down on Draco's neck.

Instead of answering Draco started removing his clothing and tossing it throughout the room. Harry shimmied out of his clothes quickly, leaving both men only in their underwear which were tented by their erections. Harry pulled Draco towards him and kissed him again making Draco's blood boil with the intense need of his want. Draco's hands wandered up and down Harry's body, finally gripping his arse he pulled his lover closer to him chuckling when Harry threw his head back and grinded their hardening lengths together.

"God, Draco…" Harry moaned, his hands ghosting over Draco's skin making him shiver. Smirking at his lover, Draco slowly peeled Harry's underwear off; his eye's glued to Harry's pulsing cock bouncing out of them. Dripping precome made Draco unable to stop himself from reaching his hand forward and starting to stroke the thick length, loving the way Harry's pupils dilated even more.

"You like that, Harry?" Draco whispered in his lover's ear, "Want me to suck you off? You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Merlin, yes!" Harry gasped while thrusting into his lover's hand.

Draco dropped to his knees and took Harry's length into his mouth, coughing when he roughly bucked his hips forward.

"Careful, Harry," Draco warned, pulling back with a glare.

Harry looked down sheepishly before nudging Draco's face with his length. Opening his mouth Draco was prepared for the initial reaction this time and grabbed Harry's hips before he could do anything. Hallowing his cheeks, Draco savored the musty smell and taste that he associated with Harry. Bobbing his head, he didn't even protest when he felt fingers bury in his hair. Draco fondled Harry's balls and listened to the loud grunts coming from him.

"Draco, I'm going to come!" Harry warned, his grip on Draco's hair tightening.

Draco pulled his lips off Harry's cock with a loud _pop_ and stood back up.

"What the bloody fuck, Draco! I'm so close," Harry whined before starting to roughly stroke himself.

"Stop it! I want you to be inside me when you come," Draco said before dragging Harry up to their bedroom.

Draco threw himself on top of the bed and pulled Harry roughly on top of him, kissing him quickly on the lips before finally taking his own underwear off. Feeling his cock spring free, Draco moaned loudly when Harry started to kiss the tip of his erection.

"Mmhh, Harry. I want to see you suck me," Draco whispered harshly through his loud pants.

Harry took the head of his cock in his mouth and Draco propped himself up on his elbows to watch. Almost coming at the sight of his lover flushed cheeks and bright eye's staring at him while his lips stayed stretched around his cock. Draco reached out and grabbed the dark hair, pushing Harry's lips lower, groaning loudly when he complied.

"Yes, Harry," Draco moaned. "You're so good."

Harry bobbed his head faster before gripping Draco's shaft to stop him from coming. Draco gave a shout of frustration before pulling Harry up towards him and kissing him sloppily. The kiss was full of tongue, both men moaning when they could taste the other.

"I want you inside me," Draco said suddenly, smiling at Harry's eager face.

Harry nodded then reached for his wand, murmuring a spell that made gel appear in his hand.

"Mastered this one at Hogwarts," Harry said with a wink, smiling when Draco laughed.

Draco spread his legs open and gasped at the coldness of the gel.

"Sorry, sorry," Harry said hastily, gently stretching him with one finger.

When Draco finally snapped at him to get on with it, Harry coated his length with the gel and leaned over to kiss Draco. Slowly pushing inside him, Harry resisted the urge to come right then at the tightness that gripped his cock.

"Alright?" Harry questioned, staying still when he was fully sheathed.

Draco nodded and pushed down against Harry, loving the way Harry's eyes rolled back in his head.

"You're so tight," Harry gasped out, starting to thrust harder.

"Fuck!" Draco shouted when Harry finally hit his prostate. "Harder, Harry."

Complying with his wish, Harry adjusted his position so Draco's legs were propped on his shoulders and Harry was up on his knees.

"Bloody hell!" Draco moaned, writhing against the sheets when his prostate was repeatedly hit. " More, Harry, more!"

Sweat was pouring off both men's body when Harry finally fumbled for Draco's cock. Roughly stroking him, Draco gave a shout and came all over Harry's hand.

"God, Draco! I'm coming!" Harry shuddered a few seconds later and came inside Draco before collapsing on top of his lover. After lying in silence for a few moments, Harry propped his head on Draco's chest and smiled at him. Feeling his heart flutter, Draco smiled down at him and stroked his hair.

"Welcome home, Draco," Harry whispered, still smiling happily.

Draco gave a bark of laughter and sat up to kiss Harry.

"Maybe I'll go away more often if this is the welcome home present."

Harry just smirked and closed his eyes, looking completely satisfied.

"I love you," Draco said while pulling Harry up next to him.

"I love you too," Harry whispered, kissing Draco before curling into his lover's side.

Draco smiled at the ceiling before falling asleep, trying to remember when his next business trip would be.

* * *

Thanks for reading, but Review please! I've never written smut so give me some opinions. I enjoy reading positive things.

Hopefully you enjoyed!


End file.
